Fallen
by anoldfan
Summary: Ten Ten is forced to be with Neji and no-one around seems to help her be able to break away from him ... well, except for Lee. Her ray of light shining from above. A short story with no lemons but sexual activity is hinted. Please enjoy!


Part One

A high pitch note resonates through the clear blue sky above the world of the Shinobi. It is so high a note that no-one can hear it. A ball of light shone a brightly as the sun and flowed over the small village hidden in the leaves. Many things had changed since the war – the rebuilding of Konoha, the baby boon… so many things. The coming and going of Shinobi both native and foreign to the Land of Fire had increased tenfold … Konoha was at last at peace.

Amongst the busy streets, a group of laughing children were running from an angry looking Sensei and the light shone brighter still. It saw the children stop running and meekly turning back to their teacher, who still looking angry but shook his head and smiled wolfishly at them. He remembered when he had done such things. A large white dog bounded up to the Sensei's side and panted loudly. The children went to the canine and patted him, making the dog go onto its back so they could rub its tummy.

The laughter bursting from them then hit the being of light and for a moment the heavenly note could not be heard. Something then stirred within it as it saw a woman, a konoichi, wearing a black qi pao (Chinese style dress) that was sleeveless but skirt flowed down her shoes. Her hair was in two neat buns and the Sensei called out to her.

She turned and smiled at him. _Are they friends? _It realised they must have known each other as the children stopped rubbing the dog's stomach and standing to their tallest, saluted her. She smiled and saluted back, making them cheer. A loud male voice then called out and the children stopped the happy noise quickly. She turned to the face a man with moonlit eyes, obviously unhappy with her. Her face seemed to drain and she quietly and slowly walked towards him.

_What was that about? _It didn't understand what was happening but knew enough that something was wrong. He saw the Sensei's face turn into a sad expression but seeing his students, tried to shrug it off and walk them back to the academy.

The light shone upon the girl, following her as she was behind the man with long black hair, white eyes and a scowl. He didn't even look at her. He just walked on and she followed. Light beams radiated upon her back and when she turned her head to look up, the light felt frozen. The rays of warm light kept waving down upon her but it couldn't move. For the 1st time in its existence, it had _been noticed. She looked straight at the source, it looked straight at it. _

_How is she aware of me? What kind of human is she? This is impossible… _She then smiled and as the light felt as if it were capable of being hit by her gaze, she turned her head back and didn't turn it towards it again. The light took a moment to just watch her move and knew it had to learn more. She was special, obviously. He had to learn more about her…

* * *

><p><span>Part two<span>

It followed her and what it saw made for uncomfortable viewing. The woman followed the man to a large complex where other light-eyed people lived. He motioned her to enter a side building with him but she seemed anxious to not go in. He would grow angry and struck her face with his hand sharply, making her flinch and the smacking sound echo through the grounds.

_Why does she not fight him back? _It asked and looked at the girl's bleeding lip and calm expression. A raven haired girl then ran outside and taking the girl by the arm, took her to a different building. The man stared angrily at them as they disappeared and stormed away into the building he had headed to with her.

The windows of the building they had gone into were small and circular. It was very hard to shine properly through. The light changed its shape so that as the night came, it looked like a small star and perfectly shot through the window upon the two women. The girl with long dark blue hair was helping the other, taking a white cloth, soaking it in warm, clean water and gently dabbing the cut lip.

The two women held hands for a moment and the girl with her hair in buns lay her head on the other's shoulder.

"Hinata-Sama, Thank you."

"No need to thank me… and please call me Hinata-Chan. We are going to be sisters, after all."

"Yes…" The brown haired girl seemed sad and deep in thought.

"Ten Ten-Chan…" Hinata held the girl loosely in her arms and tried to help her friend feel better. "My brother is very head strong. When he and Hanabi were put in charge of the Clan, it made him grow in seriousness."

"I understand." Ten Ten said and Hinata pulled back slightly to look at her Ten Ten in the eye.

"What he has done is inexcusable." Hinata said, sighing as she closed her eyes in regret.

"He saved me." Ten Ten reasoned and Hinata smiled at the woman's bravery.

"Ten Ten-Chan, he shouldn't have demanded such a thing of you…"

"Your family allowed my parents and me to stay on the land behind this estate in secret. Their identity was kept secret and when I became an orphan, they allowed me to stay there without any problems. The authorities would have sent me away if I was found."

"That's not the point… we are adults now," Hinata spoke seriously and sadly, her cousin was forcing her friend to be his mistress and threatened to tell the authorities about her parents if she refused him. The light dimmed, lighting the single tear that fell from Ten Ten's left eye. "It's wrong. We should leave here together." Hinata stroked her friends face as Ten Ten placed her hand on top of hers.

"We can't. I will not let you be without your family. They love and need you, Hinata-Chan. I couldn't bare for you to not be with them." She had missed the love of her family for many years… she would not put her best friend through the same thing. Not on her account.

"But this has to stop." Hinata said, gently pulling her hand away from her friend's right cheek. The light dimmed further and further, merely highlighting Ten Ten's lips as she got up and brushed down her long, black dress.

"I don't think I can." Ten Ten said and bowing to her friend slightly, thanked her and left the room, the building and made her way to the man called Neji.

The light flickered like a dying street lamp as the girl made her way. She then turned again to the origin of the flickering star-like light and smiled. The light stopped flickering and started to shine brighter. The woman smiled and the light knew it had helped her. _You can do anything. _

* * *

><p><span>Part three<span>

Bump! Ouch! What the…? It realised it was talking and looking at the ground it landed on realised three things: 1) Gravity sucks, 2) Ground is hard and 3) It was a 'he'. He looked down at the fleshy golden body of his and realised he better hide. It was a main street he was on and knew from experience being naked might make him stand out. He darted to the side and over a wall into the ground of a family's home. He saw a pair of green pants and trousers hanging from a washing line and feeling guilty, took the pegs away that held them on the line and quickly dressed. His abs shone proudly above the waistband and he then heard and felt a large growl from within his golden torso.

He was hungry. Deciding to run and that he'd return the clothes as soon as he could, he leapt back over the wall. He must find her. He walked down the street and found humans were even stranger face-to-face. Men seemed to glare kunai at him whilst some girls stared open mouthed, turning to look at him as they watched him walk by. No-one tried to talk to talk to him, which suited him. He was on a mission: First, find Ten Ten. Second, find food.

His heart leapt into his mouth making him choke when a familiar woman in buns and a red kimono was before him. She held a red parasol which was open high above her head. He choked and fell onto the floor in shock.

"Ten Ten?"He called gently to her between his gasps for breath. The konoichi looked worried and rushed to him, kneeling beside him and putting the parasol down, smiled and nodded to him.

"Yes?" She offered her hands to him and helped the half-naked man to his feet. He almost leapt up and stood extremely close to her, making her slightly flinch back but the smile remained. "Are you okay?"

"TEN TEN!" A voice whipped through the air the two turned in unison towards its direction. A man in a grey suit with white eyes stared deathly towards them. The konoichi quickly left towards him, the smile now fake and small. The bronze man looked worriedly after her, wishing for her to turn her head to him again. _Just one small look, Ten Ten. Please. Let me know…_

After a few moments had passed, she turned back to him and the smile grew into a warm one before looking at the back of the Hyuuga Clan leader.

The man smiled and felt sunshine for the first time burn within him and not from him. _So this is what it is like to feel. _He sighed happily and looking around at the people around him and realised as a woman was staring at him drooling that he better go and find himself a shirt… fast.

* * *

><p><span>Part four<span>

After looking desperately for a shirt but being unlucky, he made his way to the mountain where the faces of the Hokage were engraved upon its face. He smiled, remembering when he was a ball of light, watching all of them from the great sky above when they were alive. Amazing people then and those in Konoha now have inherited their skills and will of fire.

It was getting cold in the grounds and shadow of the mountain and his body started to quiver. The streets were quiet and he missed so much the sweet note that once made him so peaceful. He longed for it now.

"A young man like you shivering of the cold?" A loud friendly voice asked and he turned to face it. He saw a man with black hair, bushy eyebrows in a green body suit and army jacket staring back at him with a smile.

"You're Guy Sensei, right?" The man asked and the green clad man grinned brightly.

"Yes… you remind me of an old student of mine…" The voice trailed off as the grin faded and the former light nodded in acknowledgement… he knew why the man's emotions had changed.

"Rock Lee was an amazing and promising youth." He said and the man nodded too.

"You look just like him." Guy said surprised at how alike he was to his best friend and favourite student.

"Lee has gone onto a very special place." The man said smiling and Guy looked slightly mistrustful.

"How do you know so much about him and me?"

"I am not from here but have been lucky enough to hear about nearly everyone in this Land of Fire. You and Rock Lee were truly iconic." How could the light tell Guy the truth? The man however did seem to accept the story and when he looked straight at the young man, he realised just how much of a spitting image this man was to Lee.

"You really do look like him. It's uncanny." Guy said and the light smiled.

"Can you help me find some clothes? I had to borrow these and am anxious to return them…"

"They are mine and you can have them and a shirt I have at my place." Guy said speaking between light laughter and going up to the young man, put an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, Guy-sensei." The light said and Guy's lips quivered for a moment before helping Lee get to clothes and some food at his home.

* * *

><p><span>Part five<span>

"So you are here for her, huh?" Guy asked and the light nodded.

"She's being abused and it must stop."

"I've tried, many have tried but how can you stop the Hyuuga Clan? In the last few years, they've taken control of many things they should not have done… ever since Neji was in charge with his cousin."

The light nodded and talking a last mouthful of soup, wiped his face with a piece of tissue from beside his bowl.

"I can make things change, Guy."

"How?"

"I'll make her see the light again… I swear."

"Again… How?" Guy saw the enthusiasm in the man and although it made him hopeful, he needed a plan.

"Just give me a few moments with her…"

"That will be extremely hard." Guy explained. "She is the mistress of a very powerful and dangerous ninja. How do you propose to make that happen?"

"That is easy," The light said, his eyes slightly sad but full of light. "She'll recognise me again. She'll realise she can be and do anything again."

"Why are you doing this?" Guy asked and the light answered.

"Because she's her." He replied smiling.

* * *

><p><span>Part six<span>

"Ten Ten," Neji called her name softly and for a brief moment Ten Ten felt the old friend she had once known return to her. "Please answer me. I'm not good with stuff like this."

"When would you like this to happen?" She asked quietly, looking down at his feet and using his forefinger he lifted her chin up so he could see his brown eyed girl.

"Next month." He answered and though sad she nodded. He kissed her quickly, making her flinch. He was so forceful and aggressive with her… he had never forgiven her. When he found out about her and Lee he saw to it Lee met a timely end… she would not risk him hurting anyone else because of her again.

"I will make the announcement to the Elders tonight."

"Neji," she paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because you are mine, Ten Ten. You will always belong to me and this will make sure nothing can come between us."

"Your family will not be happy…"

"Screw them." Ten Ten's face lit up with shock and then realised a further reason.

"… and that is why you want to do this. To get back at the Elders."

"They deserve worse," Neji said angrily but then looking at her, smiled. "You do know that although I don't love or like you even that much that I find you attractive, right? Come here…" He pulled her close to him, making her gasp slightly as he grabbed her tightly to him…

* * *

><p><span>Part seven<span>

The light knew he'd have to think of a name for himself and that was when it hit him. Light Lee. He had not known that the deal he made meant he had been given the body of the former Konoha Rock Lee but was pleased it was. He stood in front of the kunai shaped grave where the names of all the fallen Konoha Shinobi's names were written in memory.

"He took you away from her, Lee. I saw it then. I understand now more why you loved her. "

**Flashback.**

"Ten Ten, will you marry me?" The green clad, mop haired, bushy browed young Shinobi asked the pretty konoichi with her hair in buns and wearing a tunic of white with a red band around its outline. She was smiling, holding the red rose she had been given only a moment ago.

"Of course." She answered and Lee leapt up to his feet and embraced her, the laughing, bathed in a warm bright light from the sky above. It was clear sky until a small dark cloud slowly floated across the sky and as they stopped holding each other, for a small moment it blocked out the light.

"Ten Ten, I love…"

"What are you two doing?"

The both turned to see their old team mate; he was looking suspiciously at them and as the light broke through the cloud, Lee answered him.

"Neji, we are going to get married."

"Hmm." Neji said with a small smirk. "Congratulations… both of you." The light then became engulfed in the darkness of the cloud and could not be seen, making the air feel cold despite the sunshine.

Ten Ten blushed but kept smiling. She had only ever been with Neji and since Lee was such a pure hearted man, she didn't have the heart to tell him of the arrangement Neji had put in place for her… sex for his silence and her survival. This was still only recently after the war and as she was not considered an adult, risked being taken away from the only home she had ever known.

"Neji… will you be my best man?" Lee asked and Neji winced in pain. He decided this was the time to strike…

"On one condition…" Neji said and looking at Ten Ten with an evil grin, saw he fear in her eyes and realised Lee knew nothing about them. "Ten Ten, who's the best lover out the two of us?"

Ten Ten looked sick and Lee stared at her, surprised… frozen … and shocked. The light kept getting blocked from shining because of the thick density of the dark cloud but was not giving up.

"No…" Lee said shaking his head, seeing Ten Ten start to cry and Neji smirk proudly.

"Come on girl… don't keep us waiting. Who is the 'best man' then?"

Ten Ten looked at him angrily and taking a kunai thrust it at him, piercing his shoulder. Neji laughed and took it out, the blood only slightly staining his white tunic.

"I'll take that as an unsure, huh?" Neji teased and Lee was stuck on the spot.

Neji laughed and turned away from them. The light finally broke free as the cloud drifted on slight breeze and at last managed to see the two it was so hard trying to focus upon.

"Why?" Lee asked and Ten Ten explained everything. Lee fell on the ground gasping and Ten Ten rushed to him. She held out her arms for him but he did not take them. He wasn't sure what to think … but he knew he still loved her.

"Lee…" Ten Ten said quietly, slowly moving back and away from him.

"I still love you and want to marry you… but I just need a little bit of time." Lee explained and Ten Ten smiled.

"I didn't know how to tell you…"

"You can tell me anything you want. Don't be afraid of me… ever."

Ten Ten nodded and went back towards him and going onto her knees hugged him. He smiled and gently hugged her back.

"Things are going to be so different for you now," Lee said smiling. "Come and live with me."

She gasped and smiling pulled away to look at him.

"Really?" she asked and Lee nodded smiling.

"Just give me a few hours and then come over whenever you want."

Ten Ten agreed and kissing him on the cheek, rose and slowly backed away.

"I'll see you later then." Ten Ten said, raising her left hand and waving goodbye.

"Good bye." Lee said, smiling at the pretty girl as she waved goodbye and then walked away, the light moving with her and then settling on him as she grew out of sight.

"I have to sort this out now." Lee stated, rising and then walking over to the Hyuuga Estate.

* * *

><p><span>Part eight<span>

Light decided to lay the red rose he brought with him beside the stone. He had seen Rock Lee go to confront the Hyuuga male only to be caught unawares by an unknown assailment. The ninja was powerful and used his chakra to trap him in shadow. He then slit Lee's throat before walking to the Estate where Neji gave him a large bag of gold.

"This will be sorted out, my friend." Light said before turning and walking towards the Temple. The smell of Incense was intense and intoxicating. He had never experienced such a sensation since he smelt the sweet flowery perfume of the rose … or Ten Ten's refreshing scent of mint and cucumber. He saw the young woman knelt down in prayer, bowing her head and hands which were filled with lit incense before she placed them in the incense burner in front of the alter.

"Ten Ten." He said behind her and seeing her bright smile as she turned to him, he smiled back a bitter-sweet smile. It spoke of sadness and happiness – it was a smile that echoed with her inner one.

"Hello." She whispered quietly, making him shiver slightly though he didn't know why.

"I've come to see you again," He said and her cheeks flushed. "Will you come with me?"

She nodded and he gave her his hand. She held it longingly and squeezed it tightly, sending electricity through him. They walked away from the temple, the main village, the outskirts, through the gate and along a small brook. They then sat down, not talking. She looked at him with adoration, his body tingling.

She helped him off with the army jacket he was wearing, revealing his naked torso and she began to kiss his neck.

This was not part of his plan…

This was not what he was intending to happen….

She cupped and gently rubbed the back of his head with the palm of her hand, the other placed on the back of his shoulders. He felt a moan escape him and his body took control. Gently, he held her back. Slowly, he helped undo her dress. Tenderly, they lay by the bubbling brook and stayed there.

* * *

><p><span>Part nine<span>

Light picked up a daisy from beside him and looped it into a ring. Ten Ten smiled as he took the golden ring from her ring finger and replaced it with his. He kissed her gently and she held him once more.

"Why are you so familiar to me?" She said curiously, as much to herself as to him.

"You could say I've watched you from afar for a long time." Light said with a small smile.

"Your name is very appropriate." She said with a giggle and he kissed her forehead.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I can't say … you'll think I'm crazy."

"I won't." He assured her and kissing her forehead again, she answered him.

"Do you believe that there is someone out there, watching over us." Light smiled brightly and nodded, making her face bloom before him in happiness.

"Yes, I do." He said. "How would you feel if I said that it was that thing that brought us together?"

""I'd say I agree," She kissed his cheek before he held her yet again. "But what was the price?"

"Sorry?" He straightened up slightly and she felt the rigidness of Light's body – she'd hit a nerve.

"It's been my experience some things come with a price…" Ten Ten explained and Light nodded.

"True," He said slightly sad and when she kissed him he couldn't help but smile. "But some things are worth everything. Anything."

"Anything?" She queried, kissing his neck as she felt his body relax again.

Light held her tightly against him and realised that the answer was that easy.

"Yes."

The two had not realised the small shadow that was receding back to the village. A spiky haired man was smiling – he had gathered interesting information and it would be worth quite a lot of gold.

* * *

><p><span>Part ten<span>

Ten Ten looked up into the sky as they both walked hand in hand to the village. She searched the sky again and again but could not find it.

"Looking for something?" Light asked, smiling as he thought he knew what she was looking for … him.

"Yes, but I cannot see it there anymore," She sounded disappointed and when Light gathered her in his arms and planted a kiss on both of her cheeks, she giggled before pushing him away. "We are close to the village. We must not be seen like this…"

"Too late." Shikamaru interjected making the konoichi's eyes bulge in panic.

"Shikamaru-Sama?" Ten Ten felt sick with worry but unsure why. This was her old classmate, part of the Konoha 11 but the way he 'Too Late' did not bode well.

"Neji knows about you both. He is going to kill that man and then you. You betrayed him once before and it cost Lee his life. Again, you have caused another man to die. Why are you such a whore?"

Ten Ten stared at him, shocked but ready for action.

"I am not a whore. Neji has lovers beside me… or perhaps it was his choice of women that makes you feel so bad. Huh, Shikamaru?" she took a kunai from her pouch and posed herself ready in front of Light.

"Enough!" Shikamaru warned, crouching slightly. His hands in front of him moved quickly. His shadow leapt from him and went for Ten Ten. Two meters before her it stopped. Shikamaru looked troubled.

"What?" He uttered and Light beamed at him. His jitsu didn't work? Why?

"It's my fault." Light commented and Ten Ten smiled at his words.

Shikamaru looked sick now. He wanted the woman dead. _Bringing that up! Bitch, you'll die. Temari had no choice ... she did it for me. _

He tried again but failed as the shadow seemed to refuse to leave him. Light walked to Ten Ten's side. He held her hand. She then realised what he was… he was her light.

"I will meet with Neji later when he is ready." Light told Shikamaru, noticing the evil flash of hope in the man's eyes.

"I'll update him." He said. Ten Ten looked frightened. It was going to happen again…

"No." she said strongly and both men turned to her, seeing her determined and full of conviction. Shikamaru smiled, realising he had not seen her like this since the war. She was coming back.

"You have no choice." Shikamaru said, relaxing his stance and standing with a slight slouch, his hands in his pocket.

"There's always a choice." Ten Ten said, realising how true the words now were. Why had she not realised that sooner? Light gently squeezed her hand in his. Shikamaru laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Not in reality, Ten Ten. Choices made have consequences. We all have our prices. You have yours, I have mine and he has his. What are you going to pay for the ability to choose?"

"I will fight with all I have for my right to choose how I live my life. Neji is not my Boss. I am my own."

Shikamaru felt her innocence in her words and turned to go. She would die. That would be her price.

"You can't fight the order of the things and survive." Shikamaru said and then left, walking through the gates with his hands behind his head.

Light turned to Ten Ten and looked at her eyes, he was so proud of her.

"I waited a long time to see you look like that." He stroked her cheek tenderly and she blushed, her head looking down at his chest.

"What's it like?" she said her head rising to meet his.

"You mean… there?" He said, pointing upwards and smiled, nodding.

"Divine." He said and she laughed.

"Well, of course." She said and looking into his eyes, talked further. "It must have been hard to have come here."

"I miss a few things," He said honestly. He missed the beautiful music that resonated through him and everything. Coming there meant he'd never hear it again but he'd gained so much. "But I am so happy. This was my choice and the best choice."

"Will you ever be able to go back?"

"No."

"You gave up everything to be here." Ten Ten felt remorseful. She had destroyed another being.

"No, I gave up nothing. I have gained so much now. You see, everything is entitled to free will. Everything. I choose this aware of what could happen and am content. At last, I am at peace. For eons, I have watched the earth in wonder and curiosity. I've seen the lands at war and peace. Witnessed horrors and those valiant to fight against it. You have sacrificed so much. A part of you was lost in that sacrifice… but I knew you were still there. You were just waiting to be found and freed again.

"The same applies to you. Maybe when everything has been said and done, you will return." She wrapped her arms around him, still looking deeply into his eyes, his spirit. "I have always felt you, always."

He smiled at her and nodded.

"I know, but still don't know how. You are the first and only one to have seen me in my true form. You knew me before I became human and were not afraid. You gave me the strength to change. To find you. To love you."

"I don't think things will end well for us here," Ten Ten commented and Light sighed, nodding gently. "But I am happy. We found each other, at last."

"We still have time…" Light said, kissing her passionately at the gates, earning a wolf whistle from a guard at the post. They laughed and hand in hand walked in together. This was not the time for secrets; it was time for the truth.

* * *

><p><span>Part eleven<span>

Neji looked at the Elders faces change and Hinata's was a beauty: she was staring at him with intense hate and it satisfied him greatly.

"She cannot be accepted as your bride," Hanabi said. The intended Clan Leader spoke the truth. "She is not a suitable match."

"She is my intended." Neji repeated before a small gold flash stopped before his eyes. He grabbed it and saw in his hands a ring … the ring he had given Ten Ten. In the doorway stood the konoichi and Light – the room burst with voices.

"She is not." Light said and everyone suddenly went quiet. Neji glared at him.

"She is. She accepted me earlier."

"Not of her own free will." Light responded and Neji snorted.

"She has and always will belong to me…"

"That's not true." Ten Ten said and Neji snarled loudly.

"You orders killed Rock Lee and forced her to be with you."

Hanabi then took her queue to join the conversation.

"Neji-Sama?" She asked and saw the cool, cold face of her cousin. It was true then.

Neji lowered his head and quietly activated his Byakugan. He channelled chakra into his right fist and quickly thrust his palm towards her. Light saw the move and quickly moved Ten Ten to the side, taking the full blow himself.

"Light!" The woman in red yelled, holding him in her arms as he and she fell to the ground.

"It's okay," he whispered to her. He was dying. But it was okay. "I'm going to watch over you. Don't ever change. I love you…" His eyes closed and he died there. Quietly, peacefully. Only a small drop of blood had flowed from the corner of his mouth. It looked like he had just fallen asleep.

"You seem to have this affect on men, Ten Ten." Neji joked and the girl looked defiantly into his face, with a strength he had not felt for a long time.

"Neji-Sama, I will be leaving with Light-Kun right now. I cannot accept our engagement. Your family is good and strong – do not hurt them anymore." She picked up the body of the man she loved and slowly left the room. Hinata shot up and following her friend helped her to carry Light's body.

"We need to get the ANBU here now." Hanabi said, two guards now ceasing the former joint leader from moving away as a third promptly left the room to inform them of what had happened.

"Where do we go?" Hinata asked her friend and Ten Ten smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Part twelve.<span>

A light knock again was heard at the door and the green-clad man opened the door to find two young women.

"Ten Ten? Hinata? Are you both okay?"

"Guy-Sensei, we need your help." Ten Ten said and Guy went to them and hugged them gently.

"I have been waiting for you to say that to me for years. Come in… where's the boy?"

The woman entered the small flat and sitting down at a small table, told him what had happened. Guy sensei started to tear.

"Where is he now?" He asked sadly, head bowed down as more tears flowed. He'd lost Lee twice now and the first time was hard enough.

"We buried him in the woodland beside the brook." Ten Ten said and Guy brushed the tears away with his hand, smiling.

"Very appropriate." He commented and Ten Ten smiled sadly.

A bright light then poured through a small window and filled the room. Ten Ten's smile changed from sad to happy one. She felt its warmth and knew he had returned back to where he had come from. Sometimes, even when deals or choices are made, it doesn't mean things can't be as they were. There's always hope. There's Light. And for Ten Ten, Lee would always be with her. He would always be her rock of salvation and now her beam of light was with her again.

The light felt her warmth within it and made its light shine all the brighter. It had felt for the first time and nothing would ever change that. Nothing.


End file.
